


Too Good to be Good For Me

by TheWalkingBread



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Lots of words, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pre-War Bucky, Sex, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Whiny Steve, bc long hair Bucky is best Bucky, but with long hair, handjobs, i don't like it that much, jerking off, just porn, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBread/pseuds/TheWalkingBread
Summary: Steve and Bucky share a steamy night in 1940's New York.





	Too Good to be Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Too Good by Troye Sivan it's what inspired me.  
> My fic kind of sucks but whatever, if you liked it leave a comment or something.

_Scared, my love, You'll go_

     Fingertips brush against thighs, spreading heat through unclothed bodies.

_Spend my love, Heart broke_

     Soft, pale lips meet a much rougher pair in a fevered kiss.

_So my love, Don't show_

_"Bucky.."_ they breathe, the sound barely above a whisper, the walls will be the only witness to all the love shared here.

_Scared, my love, You'll go_

_"I've got you babydoll, just go slow."_ Big hands guide thin hips down. They caress the blushed skin there so softly, making their owner whine sweetly as he rolls back onto thick heat.

_Too good to be good for me_

     Both of them, one with yellow hair, one with dark, slicked back locks, breathe heavily. One is bigger than the other, holding the small one on his lap, rocking him back and forth gently. Their chests rise and fall in I synchronized rhythm.

_To bad that that's all I need_

_"Bucky!"_ Slight arms thrown around broad shoulders, a voice that has risen above a murmur and into dangerous territory. Kisses pressed to heat reddened throats.

    _"Shhhhhh."_ The brunette hushes. _"Not too loud Stevie."_ He slides his hands up his partners curved back. Steve rises and falls slowly onto Bucky's aching length and he has to suppress his moan. It's good, too good maybe, being pressed against each other.

_Too good to be good for me_

     Bodies move against one another, desperate, needing. Hot breath mingles in the cold air, turning into white puffs.

     Lips meet, tongues collide, the world around them stills indefinitely. This is all that matters, just the two of them making love like they were always meant to.

_To bad that that's all I need_

     The brunette picks the little one up and flips them over, never leaving him. The pale skin of his lover glows in the moonlight coming in from the parted curtains. It's dangerous to have them open, but Steve insisted.

     He sets a slow pace, hips thrusting oh so slowly. His hands roam over his secret boyfriend's body. Rough thumbs graze small, pert nipples, eliciting a soft moan from Steve.    

    _"More."_ The blond whispers.

_All I need_

_"More?"_ Bucky asks teasingly. He squeezes the pink nubs between his fingers and moves harder into his partner.

    _"Yes!"_ Steve breathes. He reaches up and tangles his slim fingers into thick dark hair. The blond pulls, bringing his love's lips to his.

_Fingers walk your thigh_

     Bucky can't help himself, he pushes Stevie's knees up to his chest and fucks him good, like he's meant to. He lets the small blond be loud, if only for a moment, as he thrusts deep into him.

     He's so cute when he's all worked up, skin so beautifully blushed, blond hair sticking to his forehead. Bucky traces his babydoll's pink lips with his finger. They're parted in a small 'o' and making such sweet sounds. Sounds only meant for him.

_Breathe my love, get high_

     They bounce off the walls of the nearly empty apartment, creating a choir. They both know how dangerously careless they're being.

_And oh I'm so scared_

     They know what would happen if they were found out.

_Oh I'm so scared_

     It was practically illegal to be together like this.

_It's just for tonight_

     But for a moment they didn't care. Bucky gave Steve what he needed.

     He bit his neck, sucking a bruise onto his sensitive skin, while he rocked into him.

_So I take a sip_

     They kissed

_Wait 'til it hits_

     And they touched

_That liquid guilt_

     And they loved each other.

_Is on my lips_

     It was perfect, it was everything, and it was so right. From the moment he'd first laid eyes on the small blond haired man he knew they were going to be part of each other.

_I'm wasted on you_

     So Bucky loved Steve in every way he could, at every moment he could, whether it was a hidden kiss, a brush of his hand against his love's, and now locked away in a room filled with their secrets.

     He wanted it to last forever.

_Too good to be good for me_

     But even forever would never be good enough.

_Too bad that that's all I need_

    _"Bucky!"_ Steve whines _"There!"_

_Too good to be good for me_

     The brunette groans, loving the way his boy acted when he did him good. The blond clung to him, fingers digging into the hard flesh of his back.

_Too bad that that's all I need_

_"Am I hitting your sweet spot babydoll?"_ He murmured into his ear. The blond nodded vigorously, panting hard, loving the way his partner rocked against him deep inside.

    _"Yeah right there, just like that!"_ He called out. Bucky wanted to shush him, but he wanted to hear him even more.

_Too good to me good for me_

_"You gonna come Stevie?"_   Bucky panted. He could feel his own orgasm building. The brunette trailed kisses up a love-marked neck, wrapped fingers around Stevie's swollen cock. The smaller man gasped and writhed as he stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts.

_Too bad that that's all I need_

_"Yes, yes, yes!"_ Steve cried. He held tight to the metal bars of the bed frame. It didn't stop the cheap thing from squeaking hellishly.

_Too good to be good for me_

_"Then come for me babydoll."_ Bucky growled. The blond came undone, ropes of his essence spilled onto his stomach as his lover came deep inside him.

         They held each other, panting hard as the world around them resumed its turn. Sounds from the street below filtered in through the window, a choir of the cities making.

_Too bad that that's all I need_

     Bucky kissed Steve's cheek, his forehead, his lips, anywhere he could reach to kiss he did, and he cradled the love of his life as he drifted off to sleep, completely sated after the nights fun.

     He didn't know what their future would be like, if they'd ever have one. He didn't even know if he'd be alive in the coming months. All he did know was that he had Steve, the most stubborn little man he'd ever known, and that's all he'd ever need. Whether it was right or wrong, good or bad, it's all he'd ever want.

_All I need_


End file.
